Meaningless
by ILoveNeil
Summary: One-shot of how Juliet and James first got together. First part is James' point of view and second chapter is the same story in Juliet's point of view as requested .
1. James

_**One-shot of how Juliet and James got together. James' point of view.**_

"Howdy, Blondie. Ya hear the news?" I asked, sauntering up to Juliet with a sly smile mounted on my face. Once she heard my voice, she quickly looked up with her soft blue eyes, running one hand through her hair, and asked concerned, "No, what happened?"

"H just announced the new head a' Security. Care to guess who it might be?"

"Really?" She asked, instantly catching on and the corners of her lips turning upward into a smile, "Congratulations, James!"

"Why thank ya, sweetheart." I stated, "An' since I'm in a good mood, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to ask ya."

"Shoot."

I took a second, not knowing how to start off even though I practiced this moment over and over in my head for the past two weeks, "We're two people, stuck on an island in the 70's, an' we never liked each other but now...now we got each other an' you're not as bad as I thought an'--Hell, why is this so damn hard?" I paused, cursing myself for rambling nonesence for so long when Juliet stopped me.

"Shut up, James." She began, bringing her hand to my chest and pressing lightly against me. She then moved closer, looking me up and down, before capturing my lips with hers. She smiled as she pulled away and said plainly, "I understand, James. I feel the same way."

"You do?" I asked softly, still caught off guard by the sudden kiss. She nodded and I grinned before she decided to explain, "We're both lonely. We get along well. We might as well be together. It'll be meaningless, no strings attached."

"Exactly." I grunted out, flashing the best fake smile I could muster at the time. She returned the grin, but soon noticed Horace out of the corner of her eye and sighed, "Well you better get back to work. I don't want to get you fired on your first day in charge."

"Good thinkin', puddin'." I replied before turning to make my way back to the control room and as I walked, my thoughts were on one thing: that she wanted a meaningless relationship...meaningless..._meaningless? _How could she say what we have is meaningless--how could she _want _something meaningless?

"Hello boss." Jin stated, thus snapping me out of my reverie, "I saw you kiss Juliet. You are together?"

"Well now, it's not that simple." I answered and he asked confused, "But you like her. You say she all you think about."

"Yeah, _well_, she don't like me like that. She's just lonely." I stated, greatly exaggerating the last word.

"I am sorry, Jim--" He started but I quickly cut him off harshly, "Don't be."

I proceeded to go back to work, trying my best to clear my thoughts of anything Juliet-related, and when it was finally over, strolled back to the house which I lived. I sauntered through the door and instantly heard a voice faintly say, "I'm in here."

I followed the source of the sound which was located in my bedroom, and walked inside to find Juliet sprawled across the bed in nothing but a sheet. My mouth fell open subconsciously as she smiled slyly and motioned for me to come closer, before seductively saying, "Hello, James."

"Why _hello _Juliet." I said, now smiling myself. And as I joined her on the bed and she climbed closer, only one thought came to mind: _maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

We went on like this for a while, having casual nights together, until a few months later, I ruined it.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Juliet's head nustled into the crook of my neck and her hands both placed on my chest. I murmered 'good morning' into her hair, proceeding to kiss her forehead and she replied with a groan. She was far from being a morning person but stirred nonetheless and when her blue eyes met mine, I added, "I love you."

"You what?" She gasped out, instantly inching away from me, "What do you mean, you can't--you _don't love _me."

She then quickly bolted out of bed, sprinted to the closet and draped on the first thing she could find. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her but remained quiet, not knowing what to say as she then rushed out of the room, leaving me in bed alone.

Stunned, it took me a while to decide to follow her. I kept debating whether or not this beautiful, smart, stubborn girl was worth all the trouble but soon came to the conclusion that: _of course she was._

I searched the house first, thinking that she hadn't gone far but upon finding nothing, went to the next place I thought of--the pier. I approached slowly and immediately found her seated with her feet in the water and head in her hands.

"Juliet." I said sternly and she looked over, surprised, "Why is it you're so scared?"

"Scared?" She asked whilst tilting her head and rising to her feet, "Of what?"

"Don't play the dumb blonde card, we both know you're a hell of a lot smarter than that." I growled out and she swung her head in the other direction, adverting eye contact.

"I ain't gonna let ya run away from your feeling's. Not this time." I continued rationally, "Now just tell me how ya feel about me an'--if ya want me to, I'll leave ya the hell alone."

"Don't you leave me." She whispered almost inaudably and as I leaned forward she repeated, "I don't want you to _ever _leave me James Ford...that's the problem."

"I _won't _leave you. Not if you don't want me to." I reassured her, "I meant what I said before, I love ya, Blondie."

She paused for a few seconds before admitting, "I believe you, but it--it's not only that. I...I've been through so many things...I've decieved, I've lied, I've _killed_. I don't want to hurt you, you've been through so much--"

"Juliet." I sighed, now looking her deep in the eyes before asking slowly and gently, "Do you love me?"

"I..." She took a breath, "Yes, I love you."

I grasped her hand with my own and sqeezed it gently, and she added, "You make me feel safer than Edmund ever did, you make me feel happier than Goodwin ever did, you make me feel more _important _than Jack ever did--and I love you for that."

"Juliet, I--"

"Hold on, I'm still not finished." She said sternly but couldn't help but to crack a smile after a moment, "I love you for your wit, for your smile, for not being ashamed of who you are, and I love you for loving me back."

"You look beautiful right now, ya know that?" I asked suddenly and she crossed her arms asked, "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"Don't be silly, 'course I did. It was all 'bout how wonderful I am, ain't that right?" I asked, to which she rolled her eyes and smacked me on the arm but said nonetheless, "Absolutely."

_**Please review, I'd really like to know what you think! :)**_


	2. Juliet

_**This was originally just from James' point of view but since Marla's Lost, x Lost Hero x, and makealist requested a companion fic from Juliet's point of view, I decided to do it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this...**_

"So, when are you planning on telling him how you feel?" Amy asked, for what felt like the tenth time this hour. I sighed, wheeling out from underneath the car I was working on and stood near her. The past couple days at the motor pool had been slow, and since today was no different Amy had decided to stand to the side and keep me company. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked up to meet her gaze and explained, "Amy, I'm not telling him, because there's nothing to tell. I don't _like _James, he's just a good friend."

"Seems like more than a friend to me." She argued, "And it's obvious Jim likes _you_."

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, my words blending together.

"The way he looks at you, talks to you, smiles at you--everyone sees it." She said simply and when I was about to respond, I noticed James from a distance.

"Well here he comes. I better leave you two love birds alone." She joked before strolling back to her house. As she left, I quickly pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders, waiting for the man I claimed I _'didn't like'_.

"Howdy, Blondie. Ya hear the news?" He asked, whilst walking in my direction. I instantly looked up at him, his eyes glowing, and I melted inside. He somehow always managed to look stunning, even when wearing a dirty dharma uniform.

"No, what happened?"

"H just announced the new head a' Security. Care to guess who it might be?" He asked smugly, and I could see the pride evident in his features.

"Really?" I asked happily, smiling as I congratulated him. James had been gunning for this position for a few weeks now and I was overjoyed at the fact he accomplished his goal.

"Why thank ya, sweetheart." He replied in his usual charming tone, "An' since I'm in a good mood, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to ask ya."

"Shoot." I said, trying to hide the anticipation of what he might ask of me. He paused for a moment and then began, "We're two people, stuck on an island in the 70's, an' we never liked each other but now...now we got each other an' you're not as bad as I thought an'--Hell, why is this so damn hard?"

He paused and my heart skipped a beat--to most people James' rambling would hardly make sence, but to myself, it was clear what he wanted.

"Shut up, James." I whispered, closing my eyes for a breif moment while I gained the courage to do what I had waited several months for. I inched closer to him and slowly pressed my lips against his, "I understand, James. I feel the same way."

"You do?" He asked softly as millions of thoughts rushed throughout my brain. I could tell now that Amy was right, by the look on James' face, he did in fact have feelings for me. And although I hated to admit it, I had feelings for him as well. But what if he ended up hurting me? What if dating didn't work out and our friendship was ruined as a result? What if he cheated on me and drove me back to my old, pathetic, style of living? I couldn't take that chance...but I also couldn't stand another day without being with him, without _kissing _him, so I did the only thing I could think of, "We're both lonely. We get along well. We might as well be together. It'll be meaningless, no strings attached."

"Exactly." He stated, smiling. I grinned back at him, but when I noticed his boss walking past, said, "Well you better get back to work. I don't want to get you fired on your first day in charge."

"Good thinkin', puddin'." He answered smoothly as he walked back to the control room, and once he was out of sight I heard footsteps and a voice squeal, "Juliet! You did it! You kissed him!"

"You spying on me?" I asked jokingly, and she shot me an innocent look before saying, "So where are you having your first date?"

"There is no first date." I answered and she looked at me shocked and stuttered, "B--but you kissed him. Things were--it looked like you two were finally..."

"We're going to be friends with benefits." I explained, "This way no one gets hurt."

Amy shook her head disapprovingly but stated nonetheless, "Whatever makes you happy, Jules."

The rest of the day carried on as normal, and when my work at the motor pool was done, I hurried over to the house that James, Miles, Jin, and I shared and went into James' bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and soon heard the door slam and, knowing it was James, said, "I'm in here."

He came into the room quicker than expected and as soon as he layed eyes on me, I uttered seductively, "Hello James."

"Why _hello _Juliet." was his answer and we smiled at each other as he took a seat next to me.

We went on like this for a while, having casual nights together, until a few months later, he changed everything for the better.

We lay in bed, snuggled up against one another, until James awoke me from my slumber by planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled into his neck and blinked numerously to rid the sleep from my eyes, then looked up to see him grinning back at me, saying, "I love you."

"You what?" I asked frantically, not sure what to think, "What do you mean, you can't--you don't love me."

I then jumped out of bed and ran of the room, down to the pier, in order to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to leave him, sitting alone, with an awe stricken look on his face, but I couldn't trust the words that might have formed from my mouth if I had stayed. I wasn't sure what had scared me more: the fact that he admitted he loved me or that only a week prior, I had realized I loved _him_.

I dipped my feet into the water as I sat looking out at the sunrise, thinking over what my next move should be. It was undeniable that I had grown to love him and wanted a _real _relationship but my fear for getting hurt remained.

"Juliet." I heard a rough voice say suddenly and I glanced over, eyes wide open, "Why is it you're so scared?"

"Scared?" I asked, wondering to myself how he could read me so well, "Of what?"

"Don't play the dumb blonde card, we both know you're a hell of a lot smarter than that." He retorted and I swiftly turned my head away, afraid that if I kept my gaze on him, I would get lost in his eyes and be putty in his hands.

"I ain't gonna let ya run away from your feeling's. Not this time. Now just tell me how ya feel about me an'--if ya want me to, I'll leave ya the hell alone." He continued and I cringed at the word _'leave'_. Edmund had left me for his younger, more beautiful research assistant, Jack had left me to live in the real world with Kate, there was no way in hell I was getting left alone again.

"Don't you leave me." I whispered sternly, although in truth, I knew he never would, "I don't want you to ever leave me James Ford...that's the problem."

"I won't leave you. Not if you don't want me to." He said softly and when I smiled, he added, "I meant what I said before, I love ya, Blondie."

"I believe you, but it--it's not only that. I...I've been through so many things...I've decieved, I've lied, I've killed. I don't want to hurt you, you've been through so much--" I started, reffering to his parents and Kate. Even though I trusted James not to hurt me, I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to not hurt _him_.

"Juliet." He sighed, ignoring my statement, "Do you love me?"

I almost laughed as the words left his lips, wondering how he could read me so well, yet not realize how much I actually cared about him.

"I..." I took a breath and smiled as I answered, "Yes, I love you. You make me feel safer than Edmund ever did, you make me feel happier than Goodwin ever did, you make me feel more important than Jack ever did--and I love you for that."

"Juliet, I--" He tried to interrupt, his eyes burning into my own, but I cut him off, "Hold on, I'm still not finished. I love you for your wit, for your smile, for not being ashamed of who you are, and I love you for loving me back."

"You look beautiful right now, ya know that?" He stated out of the blue and I crossed my arms playfully and, whilst trying not to laugh, asked, "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"Don't be silly." He reassured me, "'Course I did. It was all 'bout how wonderful I am, ain't that right?"

"Absolutely." I whispered after giving him a smack on the arm, and when he grinned, I leaned in close to press my lips against his.

"This mean I'm meaningful to ya, now?" He asked and I replied softly, "You've _always _meant something to me."


End file.
